


Just Kiss Already

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BB and Rae annoy their friends, BB/Rae is the main focus, Cute, F/M, Kissing, Little Mermaid who?, Probably set a new world record, Rob/Star is really only in the background, Song fic, The page-breaks attack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: BB/Rae song fic based on Ashley Tisdale's version of 'Kiss the Girl'.Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are annoyed that Beast Boy and Raven's relationship continues to remain platonic when it is clear that the two have feelings for one another. While on a vacation that is supposed to help things between Raven and Beast Boy move along, their three friends hatch up a plan that is sure to get the sorceress and changeling together by the time they all return home to Jump City.





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another song fic! It seemed like the last one was a success, seeing all of the lovely kudos I got from y'all (thank you!), so I decided to give it another go. 
> 
> This one is based on Ashley Tisdale's version of 'Kiss the Girl', originally from The Little Mermaid. (Yeah, the story is kinda like that scene... you know, with Ariel and Eric in the boat... that one...) 
> 
> *Just for clarification:   
> \- regular dialogue is in double quotations: " "  
> \- song lyrics are in double quotations and italics   
> \- Beast Boy and Raven's inner thoughts are in single quotations: ' '
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story! I put a lot of work into it.

All three of them had noticed: the secretive glances at one another when the other wasn't looking; the moments where the two would accidentally meet gazes and instantly turn away blushing; the subtle but kind gestures. Despite the clear signs, the two weren't making any progress, and that annoyed the other three to no end.

The two being spoken of? Beast Boy and Raven. The three being annoyed? Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, who could see the signs of the empath's and changeling's love for one another from a mile away.

It had all started just after the trip to Tokyo. Robin and Starfire had hooked up, much to everyone's relief, after they had had their own trouble expressing their feelings. Seeing that the alien and Boy Wonder had made progress, it seemed that Raven and Beast Boy too realized they had feelings for one another. Cyborg, being the only one without romantic feelings for another teammate, had seen the signs since the day the Titans had met. For Starfire and Robin, it had been blindly obvious. For Raven and Beast Boy, the signs were a little more subtle.

Raven became desperately jealous any time another girl was near Beast Boy. Due to this, Raven had had the biggest feud with Terra out of the rest of the team. At that same time, coincidently, said geomancer was dating Beast Boy. In Japan, Raven had constantly slapped Beast Boy for flirting with the numerous Japanese girls hanging onto him. Cyborg hadn't said anything, but he found it largely amusing that Raven had resorted to violence rather than just telling the shapeshifter that his flirting had bothered her.

Beast Boy's constant quest to make the empath laugh and smile was another sign. Ever since that moment where Raven had admitted he was funny when they'd first met, the changeling hadn't given up. He was making a practically futile attempt. The girl was outwardly emotionless. It was a known fact that she _had_ emotions, but rather had difficulty expressing them without endangering others around her. If the green teen's mission didn't scream, "I like you!" Cyborg would seriously wonder whether or not his little buddy had been dropped on his head as a child.

There were other signs too. The way Beast Boy only unleashed the Beast when Raven was in danger. The way Raven had only found comfort in Beast Boy after the Malchior incident. The way the two watched each other like hawks on the battle field. The way Raven always healed Beast Boy first even when the rest of her teammates were injured. The way Beast Boy always sought Raven's opinion before anyone else's. The list went on and on.

Now that Robin and Starfire were dating for themselves, even they saw the signs. Looking back on it, Robin almost face-palmed at how blindly obvious he and the Tamaranian had been. He really did not want Raven and Beast Boy to face the same problem as he and Star had. He was extremely happy with his girlfriend and only wanted his friends to find the same happiness within one another.

That was why the Teen Titans had decided to take another vacation. It had been a year since the trip to Tokyo, and even Robin agreed that another vacation seemed necessary. With Raven and Beast Boy skirting around each other at the Tower, the three others had hoped that a change in scenery would work the same wonders as it had for Starfire and the Boy Wonder. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a false hope. For the whole two weeks that the Titans had been on vacation, Raven and Beast Boy's relationship hadn't budged an inch.

Which led to the current situation. The Titans had rented out a small log cabin in the woods for their vacation. They were camping, however Raven had insisted that they rent a cabin because she "didn't do" sleeping bags. The cabin had three rooms; one that served as a kitchen/sitting room with a television set, couch, fridge and stove, and two bedrooms: one for the boys and one for the girls. The campsite was rather nice as well, stationed right in the middle of the lush forest with a sparkling lake off to the side. The Titans had taken full opportunity of exploring both the forest and swimming in the lake, enjoying themselves, however, the Beast Boy-Raven issue as the others called it, had been looming over their heads for the whole trip. And seeing as the trip had been for the purpose of getting the changeling and empath together, the other three heroes realized that they would finally have to intervene. They were due to leave for Jump tomorrow and this was the last chance.

"It's blindly obvious," Robin stated, standing from his seat on one of the bunk beds stationed in the room.

Cyborg chuckled from his seat on the bottom bunk of his own bed across the room from Robin's. His was slightly larger than the one Robin and Beast Boy shared due to his large size. Beast Boy had taken the top bunk of the bed while Robin had the bottom. At the current moment, Starfire was lying in Beast Boy's bed, the green boy being absent, most likely off exploring the forest as he had told the others earlier. Raven was reading in the girl's dorm, which had given the three other Titans time to call this much needed meeting.

"They're only as obvious as you and Star were before y'all got together," Cyborg replied, standing from his bunk as well.

Robin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "At least we're together now. But this is just annoying. I'd never realized that Star and I were this obvious. Beast Boy and Raven are practically already together. I don't understand why one of them hasn't made a move yet. I mean, Raven has to know that he likes her. She's an empath!"

"Indeed," Starfire agreed, finally joining the conversation. The red-headed alien floated down from the top bunk, landing gently next to her boyfriend once she'd reached the ground. "It is most tedious. But how can we convince our friends to act upon their love for one another?"

Both boys seemed to think for a minute before a devilish smile overcame Cyborg's face. He immediately pulled the newly pronounced couple towards him, the three forming a small huddle in the middle of the room.

"Okay, here's the plan-"

* * *

 

Raven sighed. "Starfire, is the blindfold really necessary?" The empath nearly tripped over her own foot for the third time, Starfire blindly guiding her to Azar-knows-where.

The princess had retrieved Raven from their room nearly ten minutes ago, insisting that she had something important for Raven to see. Being that she was wearing a blindfold, Raven actually found it very hard to believe that Starfire wanted her to _see_ anything.

She had just about ripped off the blindfold after tripping for a forth time when Starfire announced that they had arrived wherever they had been headed.

"Great," Raven responded, voice laced with sarcasm. She couldn't believe she'd stopped in the middle of a chapter only for Starfire to drag her to somewhere she probably didn't want to be. "Can I take off the blindfold now?" Raven reached around the back of her purple-haired head, searching for the knot which held the scarf in place.

"Oh, no friend!" Starfire grabbed Raven's wrists before she could begin to undo the knot. "You must wait for the right time."

Raven let out an aggravated grunt. "Because we all know how much Raven likes waiting," the girl grumbled.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, not too far away, a blindfolded Beast Boy was being led along by Cyborg. As the green boy stumbled along, he rapid-fired questions and complaints at his accomplice.

"Dude, what's with the blindfold? You know I hate not being able to see."

"Yo man, no peeking," Cyborg chastised, seeing Beast Boy begin to lift the edge of his blindfold.

"Besides," the android continued, "your ears are way better than anyone else's. And you've got your nose. I'm surprised you even need your eyes at all."

Beast Boy grumbled under his breath. "I'd still like to know where we're going."

"All in good time Grass Stain, all in good time," Cyborg said, patting the green boy on the shoulder.

As the two continued along, Beast Boy felt the ground gradually grow softer under his feet. He could hear Cyborg's heavy metal feet making **suck-plop** noises as they walked and had a pretty good guess as to where they were now.

"Why are we at the lake?" He asked.

"No reason," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy thought he could detect a giggle in his friend's voice. He was now having second thoughts about letting Cyborg of all people blindfold him and lead him around without getting details first.

"Cy, I swear, if you push me in, I'm gonna turn into a shark, bite off your leg and leave it at the bottom of the lake."

Cyborg seemed to take little heed of the younger teen's warning. "As fun as that sounds, that's not the plan." Cyborg turned and hollered in Starfire and Raven's direction. "Yo Star! You ready?"

* * *

 

Hearing the cue, the alien led Raven down the bank of the lake, helping her to step into a small rowboat that was tethered to an old wooden dock near the lake. Robin was standing aboard, there to execute the final step of the master plan. As the empath placed her foot into the boat, she felt her balance shift and nearly fell into the water. Robin grabbed her arm, steadying her and helping her to sit on one side of the small watercraft.

Once Raven was settled, Cyborg guided Beast Boy down the bank, handing him over to Robin who helped the green boy into the boat. Neither the empath nor the changeling knew the other was there. Robin smiled to himself; everything was going as Cyborg had planned.

Still with the smile on his face, Robin untied the boat from the small dock, giving it a strong push. As the watercraft swiftly sailed to the center of the lake, Cyborg called to his stranded friends, both still unaware of the situation.

"Y'all can take off the blindfolds now!"

At once, both the changeling and empath ripped the articles blinding them from their faces, eyes eagerly taking in their surroundings. At first, all seemed normal, that is until green irises met violet and heavy blushes rose to the faces of their owners. Beast Boy and Raven immediately looked away from one another, embarrassed to be in the current situation.

"They are so dead," Raven grumbled, still turned away from Beast Boy. The green boy nodded.

An awkward silence suddenly crashed over the two, neither knowing what to do. It was clear what their friends were doing, however each teen still feared the rejection of the other, on the off-chance that Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had been wrong. It would be extremely humiliating to just make an assumption and then face rejection from the other just because their friends had made the leap for them.

After a few moments, Beast Boy couldn't take the silence anymore. "H-hey, Raven," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello, Beast Boy," the empath returned, risking a glance up at the boy in front of her.

She had to admit, he was cute. She had never thought that she would find green skin and pointed ears attractive, but over the years, as they both had matured, Raven couldn't help falling for him. Now at seventeen, he had let his hunter green hair grow out, no longer the spiked style he had worn when he was younger, but more of a messy, rugged style that Raven found quite sexy. He had also shot up at least five full inches over the summer, surpassing Raven's height and officially making her the shortest one on the team, despite the fact that he was the youngest. He had filled out his form quite nicely, replacing his once-scrawny frame with a more muscled one. He was still a bit lanky, but instead of being scrawny, he now had nicely toned arms and abs; in Raven's opinion, ones that rivaled even Robin's. Looking at him in the current moment, Raven couldn't help but miss the tight, spandex suit he always wore- the one that showed off his sculpted figure and made her drool over him. But she had to give him credit, Beast Boy looked hot even in just the tan cargo shorts and purple T-shirt he was wearing. And she couldn't help adoring his smile. Whenever he flashed her that fanged grin of his, she felt her knees go weak and had to stop herself from returning it, on the off-chance her powers decided to go haywire. Over the years, his personality had matured as well, much to the sorceress' relief. He was still the same tofu-loving, video game-playing, joke-telling changeling, but his humor had changed drastically and his hyper nature had leveled out, making him, in Raven's opinion, less aggravating and actually funny at times. His jokes and punch lines held more depth and Raven found it harder and harder for her to control herself when he was on a roll.

She hadn't realized she'd been staring, but when his emerald eyes suddenly caught hers, she felt that blush creeping up on her again and turned away shyly. That was another thing she loved about him; he could make her feel.

It should have annoyed her to no end; she had to keep a tighter reign on her powers and emotions whenever he was around. But she couldn't help it. He was just so lovable and easy to be around. His eyes and actions openly conveyed everything he felt. She loved his eyes. Every time her own amethysts met them, his emerald pools slowly pulled her in like the tide, making her feel like she was drowning in his presence. She struggled to breathe, feeling his intoxicating emotions overwhelm and weaken her, suffocating her every time he was near. Beast Boy was like a drug, and Raven dreaded losing him, which was why she had never pushed their relationship past being friends.

* * *

 

Beast Boy couldn't help staring at her. She was stunningly beautiful. That millisecond where her amethyst eyes had caught his, he'd felt his heart falter and his stomach flutter into his throat. Her eyes were captivating, seemingly putting him under a spell every time he looked into them. It wouldn't surprise him if she had put him under some kind of love spell; she was capable of doing so with her powers, (not that Beast Boy would mind one bit if she had). She was stunning in every way possible and he couldn't help being drawn towards her. Her violet hair was unique and he was tantalized by the thoughts of running his hands through it just to bring out the scent of ancient parchment and lilac that his sensitive nose picked up on every time she was near. Her pouty, grey lips always seemed to draw his gaze and he lived for those moments where they twisted out of their typical frown to emit one of her rare tinkling giggles or molded into a small and dazzling smile. His mission was to make her happy, and every time a smile or laugh escaped through her emotional barriers, Beast Boy fell for her all over again. He longed to feel her curvy, voluptuous body against his and as he looked at her now, he was glad she had forgone wearing her cloak, instead opting for a tight, black Evanescence t-shirt which accentuated her chest and cut-off jean shorts which showed off her smooth pale legs.

Aside from her stunning looks, Beast Boy had also fallen for her snarky attitude. Raven wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind and he enjoyed their friendly banter when she felt comfortable enough talking to him. She was a simple girl- something Beast Boy appreciated- and she did not seek a lot from others. In some ways, he felt bad for her. He felt that it was his duty to bring out her emotions, deeming it unfair and cruel that she was not allowed to feel for herself while everyone's unrestrained emotions swirled around her. Despite her opposition to his acts of kindness and ruthless onslaught of jokes, Beast Boy had a certain suspicion that she liked the moments where she accidentally let her guards slip and a bit of emotion was allowed to seep through the cracks. He just couldn't help himself around her. She was the reason he got up each day and without her, he would have no purpose. He didn't want to lose her for fear of losing himself. That was the reason he didn't push her to be anything more than friends.

He could subconsciously feel himself leaning towards her as he held her gaze, however, he did nothing to stop himself. Beast Boy could just about feel her warm breath on his lips before he finally realized what he was doing. Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, he immediately pulled back, looking away.

* * *

 

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire watched their friends from the bank of the lake. As Beast Boy slowly leaned in towards Raven, the three heroes held their breaths.

" _Kiss the girl_ ," Robin whispered.

Hearing Robin, Starfire echoed, " _Kiss_ _the_ _girl_."

The three watched, disappointment etched onto their faces as Beast Boy pulled away, turning from Raven.

"This calls for drastic measures," Cyborg declared. Pressing a button on his cybernetic arm, a boom box revealed itself from a hiding place within the android's chest cavity. Tuning it to find the proper station, Cyborg smiled to himself when he heard the soft melody of a guitar drift through the speakers.

" _There, you see her, sitting there across the way_ ," Cyborg began singing the lyrics in his deep bass voice. " _She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl_!"

Catching onto what Cyborg was doing, Robin joined him in the next few verses of the song.

" _Yes, you want her_ ," the two boys sang together.

" _Look at her, you know you do_ ," Cyborg continued.

" _It's possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her,_ " Robin sang in his own tenor voice.

" _It don't take a word_.  _Not a single word,"_ Cyborg took the next lines.

" _Go on and kiss the girl_ ," both boys once again harmonized.

Starfire echoed them. " _Kiss the girl_."

* * *

 

Out on the lake, both Beast Boy and Raven blushed heavily. Neither could believe the audacity of the three people they had thought were their friends.

While disbelief played on the outside, inside, both Beast Boy and Raven were thinking the same thing: 'Maybe we should kiss.' Neither however, had the courage to act upon this thought and therefore continued to look down at the ripples the boat made as it crossed the water, refusing to meet the eyes of the other.

* * *

 

On the bank, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire broke into the chorus of their song.

" _Sha la la la la la_ ," Starfire sang.

" _My oh my_!" Cyborg took the next line, alternating with the Boy Wonder.

" _Looks like the boy's too shy_."

" _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_."

Starfire broke in again. " _Sha la la la la_ _la_!"

" _Ain't that sad_." Cyborg shook his head.

" _It's such a shame, too bad_ ," Robin agreed.

" _You're gonna miss the girl_."

" _Go on and kiss the girl_ ," Robin encouraged.

" _Kiss the girl_ ," Starfire whispered.

* * *

 

Beast Boy risked a glance at Raven, who still refused to meet his gaze. He slid his hand forward slightly, reaching for the sorceress' pale one, but quickly changed his mind, embarrassed and fearing that she might shake him off. He quickly averted his gaze back to the water as he heard the voices of his friends drift across the water once again.

" _Now's your moment_ ," Cyborg started.

" _Floating in a blue lagoon_ ," continued Robin's tenor.

" _Boy, you better do it soon_."

" _No time will be better_."

" _She don't say a word_."

" _And she won't say a word_."

" _Until you kiss the girl_!" Cyborg hollered.

" _Kiss the girl_ ," Starfire called.

Beast Boy looked up again, only to find Raven staring back at him. She had managed to suppress the blush on her own cheeks, however the changeling could not seem to get his under control. Raven's expression was soft, her eyebrows raised slightly, eyes eagerly looking into his as if expecting something. Beast Boy waited for her to explain, not trusting his own voice enough to ask and feeling the puce on his face deepening the longer she stared at him. She however, offered him no answer.

'Does she want me to kiss her?' Beast Boy questioned himself in his mind. 'What if she rejects me?'

The poor boy did not have time to make up his mind, his thoughts swimming away, like the fish in the pond before Starfire's eager soprano hit his ears.

" _Sha la la la la la_!"

The three sang the chorus of their song once again, each hero taking the same lines as last time.

" _My oh my_!"

" _Looks like the boy's too shy_."

" _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_."

" _Sha la la la la la_!"

" _Ain't that sad_."

" _It's such a shame, too bad_."

" _You're gonna miss the girl_."

Beast Boy looked up at Raven for the third time, feeling that luck was on his side and finding a small bout of confidence. Slowly, Beast Boy leaned forward, this time, taking Raven's hand fully into his, weaving their fingers together. As his face continued to get closer and closer to the empath's, Starfire drew out the chorus.

" _Sha la la la la la_!"

" _Don't be scared_!" Robin called, remembering his feelings the first time he'd kissed Starfire.

Cyborg followed up in a more teasing tone. " _You better be prepared_."

Robin shot Cyborg a look, noticing Beast Boy begin to hesitate. " _Go on and kiss the girl_!" He called, hoping he could reassure his friend.

Starfire broke in with another, " _Sha la la la la la_!"

" _Don't stop now_!" Robin yelled, seeing Beast Boy stop, his face a millimeter from Raven's.

" _Don't try to hide it how_ ," Cyborg continued.

" _You wanna kiss the girl_!" Robin continued, trying to instill the idea in his friends' minds.

" _Go on and kiss the girl_!" Cyborg echoed.

" _Kiss the girl_ ," Starfire whispered.

" _Kiss the girl_ ," Robin repeated.

" _Kiss the girl_ ," Cyborg pleaded.

* * *

 

Despite their friends' encouragements, Beast Boy knew he was hesitating. He could feel Raven's warm breath hitting him in the face, could smell the spicy scent of her cinnamon gum, could almost taste it even, his lips parted slightly in anticipation. His small bout of confidence was leaving him however, and he couldn't find it within himself to lean that extra millimeter and finally press his lips to Raven's.

Without the small push, Beast Boy left his face hanging that small half-inch from Raven's hoping that she would find the confidence to kiss him instead of the other way around. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like the sorceress had the guts either and the two were left in their almost-kiss as their friends continued singing their encouragements and pleas.

" _La la la la la la la la_!" Starfire sang.

" _Go on and kiss the girl_!" Pleaded Robin.

" _La la la la la la la la_!"

" _Go on and kiss the girl_!" Cyborg repeated the cry.

Beast Boy could hear the desperate tone in his friends' voices. But he didn't care about them. This wasn't about them. This was about him and Raven. They would kiss when they were ready. And at the moment, Beast Boy felt anything but ready. Averting his gaze from Raven's, Beast Boy dropped her hand and leaned back into his seat, disappointment in himself flooding his thoughts.

'Wow Logan,' he chided himself, 'you're not even man enough to kiss her. Even Robin had the balls to kiss Star! Why is it so hard to kiss Raven?'

As Beast Boy leaned back into his seat, he thought he saw a small shimmer of a frown upon Raven's face.

'Great,' he thought once more, 'Even Raven knows you aren't man enough.'

* * *

 

As the three watched Beast Boy lean away from Raven once again, a collective groan escaped them. He had been so close! Maybe he just needed one more push. With the thought in mind, the three once again repeated their chorus for the final time.

" _Sha la la la la la_!"

" _My oh my_!"

" _Looks like the boy's too shy_."

" _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_."

" _Sha la la la la la_!"

" _Ain't that sad_."

" _It's such a shame, too bad_."

" _You're gonna miss the girl_."

Beast Boy could hear his friends start in again, but did not feel his confidence return.

" _La la la la la la la la_!" Starfire continued in a final attempt.

" _Go on and kiss the girl_!" Robin sang.

" _Go on and kiss that girl_!" Cyborg repeated.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and leaned forward. Confidence or not, he was going to do this. He continued leaning forward, anticipating the kiss, but when he felt Raven's breath on his face once more, his eyes shot open and he froze.

" _La la la la la la la la_!"

" _Go on and kiss the girl_!" Robin sang.

" _Go on and kiss the girl_!" Cyborg repeated.

" _Kiss the girl_!" Starfire screamed from the bank.

" _Kiss the girl_!" Robin yelled.

" _Go on and kiss the girl_!" Cyborg shouted.

"Oh for Azar's sake!" Raven sighed.

She quickly grabbed the still hesitant Beast Boy by the collar, pulling him towards her and smashing her lips into his. For a moment, Beast Boy was too shocked to react. His eyes widened to the size of silver dollars and his hands reached out to keep from dumping them into the lake with his sudden shift in balance.

When he finally caught himself, Beast Boy realized that he had wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. He was about to pull them away when Raven pressed her lips harder into his, clouding all of his cognitive thoughts. At once, he melted into the kiss, eyelids fluttering closed and his lips finally moving against hers.

Cheers broke out on the bank of the lake, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg both relieved and happy for their friends.

Starfire giggled. "It seems that Raven has done the 'kissing of the boy.'"

Cyborg let out his own chuckle. "Kiss the boy!" He shouted.

Raven continued to hold onto Beast Boy's collar, fearing that he would pull away. The changeling however had no plans of doing so. He continued to kiss Raven, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

As he continued to grow more comfortable with the kiss, Beast Boy felt the bout of confidence from earlier return. Being bold, he slowly ran his tongue over Raven's lower lip, seeking entrance.

Shocked by his sudden courage, Raven's powers surged and the boat flipped, forcing the two to break their kiss as they were dumped into the water. A few seconds later, the two resurfaced beside the overturned boat, Beast Boy full out laughing and Raven with a large blush and small smile on her face.

Not wanting her powers to ruin the fun, Raven pulled Beast Boy in for another kiss, pushing him under the surface as she created an air-tight bubble around them. With no other possible distractions or room for mishaps, Raven increased her attack on the green boy's lips, giving into her love and held onto hope that this moment would define the first of many in her new relationship with the changeling.

* * *

 

Above the surface of the lake, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg became increasingly worried when their friends did not resurface. In fact, Robin was just about to dive in after them when a second surge of black energy caused the surface of the lake to ripple.

The android chuckled. "I think they're fine y'all."

Starfire squealed, flying loop-de-loops in the air.

Robin smiled. "Alright, let's head back to the cabin. We still have to pack and we all know that those two will be too obsessed with each other to help us."

Cyborg began following his leader back to the cabin. "You mean like you and Star." He made a kissy face as he passed Robin.

"Says the guy who's still single."

"Hey!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this fic! Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> As I listened to the song and wrote this, I tried to imagine which lines would be best suited for each of the three to sing. Since the whole scheme was Cyborg's idea, I kind of imagined him leading, which is why he has most of Ashley's solo lines. Robin is the lead backup singer? (IDK what they're called). And Starfire kind of cuts in with some of the more simple lines. If you listen to the song (which is posted on YouTube) hopefully you'll be able to get a grasp of what I'm talking about. 
> 
> I honestly didn't anticipate there being this many page-breaks when I wrote this. Sorry if it makes the fic seem a little choppy. I tried my best to limit the number I had used when I went back to edit, but all of those that are there now, I feel are necessary. Once again, apologies for setting a new record for the most page-breaks used in a oneshot. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope that this fic was somewhat good, and that you guys will return to read any Bb/Rae fics I write in the future. 
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
